Tu eres mi mundo
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Severus nunca volvió a abrir su corazón después de que Lily murió. Hermione jamás se involucró sentimentalmente con alguien después de Viktor. Ninguno de los dos tuvo buena suerte con el amor. Hasta ahora.
1. Tres errores

_¡Hola! como les va? Bueno, esta historia, la escribí hace unos años, y también hasta hace unos meses, estuvo publicada aquí en , pero la quité para poder cambiarla un poco y también corregirla. Aquí va el primer capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen. Son, ellos y los lugares aquí descritos propiedad exclusiva de Jk Rowling._

_Esta historia está ambientada en Howgarts, entre el 6to y 7mo año._

_Si les gusta, ya saben, dejénmelo saber :)_

* * *

**Tres errores**

Otra noche más, como es de costumbre ya desde hace varios meses, camino por los fríos pasillos en dirección a la mazmorra de Snape.

Paso tras paso una emoción a la que no puedo ponerle nombre hace sacudir todo mi cuerpo.

Desde hace un tiempo, noto que Snape ya no se comporta como solía hacerlo.

Al menos no conmigo. Su mirada de odio no está siempre presente y hasta he logrado sorprenderle mirándome.

Estos castigos espontáneos y sin justificación han pasado casi siempre de la misma forma. Yo entro, me siento y él me pone en la tediosa tarea de limpiar calderos, vaciar sapos o cosas de repugnancia por el estilo. Mientras yo desempeño mi labor, él finge corregir, aunque a veces no disimula en lo más mínimo y se queda observándome por largo rato.

A veces con sentido odio, otras con marcada inexpresividad y hastío tal, que se me erizan los vellos de la nuca.

Un día sin habérmelo esperado comenzó a hablarme, con reticencias y frialdad en su voz, no era un tema en sí demasiado interesante. Sólo banalidades acerca de mis trabajos entregados, mofándose de lo poco estudioso que es Harry o las lentas cualidades cognitivas de Ron. No con estas palabras, claro.

Sus castigos fueron cada vez más frecuentes y fue por eso, que comencé a sospechar que algo de nuestros encuentros a él, de alguna sórdida manera le gustaba, o al menos le simpatizaba pasar el tiempo torturando a alguien de una forma académica más allá de las horas de martirio que consistían sus clases.

Hasta incluso se llegó a tomar el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre, cosa que me pilló descuidada (en sí no sé cuándo diablos una puede estar preparada para que alguien como Severus te tuteé) y me dejó sin habla por unos buenos minutos, por lo que Snape no volvió a hablarme y yo, por algún motivo, que no he querido analizar en profundidad, no pude volver a verlo a los ojos.

Hasta que una tarde, todo se volvió jodidamente más difícil.

Limpiando un caldero con una sustancia muy sospechosa, me lastimé la mano y esa sustancia acuosa y amarillenta con pinta a podrida se adentro en la lastimadura como si hubiese cobrado vida. Rápidamente mi mano se hinchó dos veces su tamaño y comenzó a supurar.

Snape se acercó corriendo y me tomó la mano. _**Primer error**_. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina tal como si hubiese tocado un enchufe arreglado por el señor Weasley y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Por su rostro, a él le sucedió algo similar.

-Quédate quieta- me dice cortante y sacando su varita, la apoya sobre mi piel. Un rayo de luz blanca, expulsa el veneno y cauteriza la herida.- Ahora Srta. Granger, haga el favor, de no tocarse esto y vuelva aquí mañana así se lo curo de nuevo-.

Sin volver a mirarme, tomó el caldero y desapareció tras una estantería, dejándome bien en claro que me tenía que ir.

Las curaciones fueron tan incómodas como el momento en que nuestras manos se encontraron aunque su tono se suavizó, hasta los más "amable" que su naturaleza le permitía, siendo su roce indescriptiblemente placentero y tan cuidadoso como el de quién toca los pétalos de una rosa antes de que éstos caigan al suelo.

Ésa semana cuido su lenguaje de mensajes hirientes hacia en mí en su clase, y durante los castigos, -que cabe aclarar que no se suspendieron- se preocupaba por mí de manera excesiva, aunque por lo que leí el veneno del caldero no era tan peligroso para semejante desasosiego.

Pero luego, de nuevo todo volvió a ponerse patas para arriba.

Sus miradas hostiles, su trato odioso y vil aparecieron nuevamente después de que me descontara 20 puntos a mí y otros 20 a Harry. Aparentemente, que yo le acomodase el cabello a Harry detrás de la oreja fue algo inconcebible para él aunque a mí eso me importe un bledo y me haga dar ganas de ir gritarle un par de cosas que de seguro me acarrearían otros 20 ó 30 puntos más quitados de nuestro tablero.

Desde entonces, se puso rígido y serio, no compartía la sala de nuestros castigos y obviamente hacía como que yo ni existía en clase, burlándose más de lo habitual con los Slytherins acerca de mí y de mis amigos. **_Segundo error_**.

Una tarde de mucho calor en las mazmorras, estaba yo con un endemoniado caldero que no sólo se escurría de mis manos cada vez que intentaba fregarlo, por lo que tenía que perseguirlo por media mazmorra hasta ponerlo de nuevo en mi mesa, sino que estornudaba su contenido, echándomelo en la cara. Severus apareció con gesto ofuscado y caminando con paso apretado, tiro el caldero de un solo golpe contra el suelo y apoyó ambas manos sobre mi mesa.

-Digame Srta. Granger, ¿qué tiene Potter para que esté siempre tan pendiente de sus movimientos? ¿Es dinero, poder, fama? ¿Qué le ve una chica con su cerebro a un mentecato como él?

Mi boca se abrió, se cerró, se volvió abrir y se cerró nuevamente. Mi cerebro estaba como detenido. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente?

Creo que, finalmente, mi cara le debe haber contestado por mí, porque me dejó ir, no sin antes, avisarme que debería volver al día siguiente y creo, firmemente que ese fue el punto de inflexión entre nosotros.

Toco la puerta y espero. En el pasillo hace un frío increíble. Una tormenta se desató sobre Hogwarts. Lluvia, relámpagos y truenos cubren al castillo haciéndome sentir inmensamente pequeña y diminuta contra semejante temporal.

Miro con asombro los grandes ventanales ya que algo del tamaño de una bludger recorre el patio y quema el césped que roza a su paso. De pronto, comienzan a caer más centellas y una de ellas se dirige hacia donde estoy parada yo.

Atino a sacar la varita pero una fuerza mayor me atrapa y me corre de un empellón de su paso.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- susurra mi profesor de Pociones cerca de mi cara.

No… quise hacerla desaparecer pero mi varita no respondió.- contestó tratando de parecer altiva y no reconocer cuán agradable me es sentir su peso ahogándome contra la pared.

-Olvidé comentarle que el veneno que estuvimos curando, afecta sus poderes por un tiempo…- abro la boca totalmente sorprendida. Así simplemente así, me suelta que _"afecta tus poderes por un tiempo"_, estoy por replicar pero me interrumpe.

-No se vuelva neurótica Srta. Granger, los recuperarás rápidamente si sigue viniendo aquí a curarse la herida. Ahora si me hace el honor, entre…- se separó de mí sin mirarme y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. –Venga, por aquí- me guía a través de una serie de estanterías y cuando su mano toca un libro que abre una especie de pasadizo, un trueno hacer temblar el colegio, una fuerte ventisca se cuela por cada rincón y silba a través de los recovecos de las ventanas amenazando con abrirlas. Las estanterías se mueven violentamente y los frascos tintinean rabiosos en sus estantes.

El ruido de los relámpagos cortando el aire y los truenos unos segundos después hacen que el ambiente se vuelva pesado y el ruido, ensordecedor.

Siento que Snape está cerca de mí, parado, tieso, sin saber, igual que yo, cómo tomar semejante carga de energía eléctrica que es demasiado extraña para ser una tormenta real. Aún sin saber qué hizo exactamente Voldemort antes de desaparecer, puedes adivinar que está ocurriendo lo mismo de nuevo.

Un relámpago ilumina el angosto pasillo y el tiempo se ralentiza de tal forma que parece que todo sucede en cámara lenta. Su mirada es sombría y un segundo después avanza hacía mí con gesto preocupado y asustado y me doy cuenta que una estantería está viniéndose abajo y yo estoy directamente en su camino. Siento que caemos lentamente, él sobre mí, protectoramente y un segundo después, el golpe de los pesados biblioratos retumba sobre su espalda haciendo que se encoja en un gemido de dolor.

Su respiración en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja derecha hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Todo su cuerpo en toda su extensión, está sobre el mío y por más que intente no ponerle nombre a lo que siento o siquiera analizarlo, no puedo evitar una sensación rara pero placentera que baja desde mi estomago hasta donde no sé donde.

Suspiro antes de hablar y bajando la voz le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?- creo que a estas alturas el formalismo de _"nuestra relación"_ se ha ido diluyendo.

-Si, creo que sí- intenta incorporarse, pero mis manos cobran vida y lo retienen contra mi cuerpo. Acepta la insinuación y se queda quieto. Expectante al igual que yo.

Me sobresalto con el estruendo de un trueno contra los muros y lo próximo que veo es su rostro contra el mío. Sus ojos perforando los míos y su aliento acariciando la punta de mi nariz.

Quema, todo quema, el aire, sus manos, las mías. Cierro los ojos y lo siento con cada parte de mi piel extendiéndose junto a la suya.

Snape se incorpora rápidamente y me extiende la mano. Me levanta de un empellón y quedamos cara a cara de nuevo. Esta vez, como poseída por una sensación de audacia y valentía desenfrenada, me pongo en puntas de pie, y sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, rozo sus labios con los míos. Él despega los suyos apenas y luego suspira.

Vuelvo en mí, pego la vuelta sobre mis talones y corro.

Corro fuera de las mazmorras, corro sin sentido por un buen rato, corro sin saber dónde hasta que me quedo sin oxígeno.

No sé que pasó, si la lluvia, la tormenta, la electricidad por todos lados me llevó, nos llevó a esa situación.

Siento la lluvia empaparme en menos de dos parpadeos y noto que llegué al jardín. Miro el cielo como buscando una respuesta, pero sólo hay lluvia golpeándome la cara, devolviéndome al mundo real, aunque hambrienta de saber qué hubiese pasado sino huía.

Me doy vuelta, esperando encontrarlo, como toda película cursi de muggles. Pero sólo veo los árboles doblándose por el viento.

_¿Cómo rayos llegamos a esta situación? ¡Él es Severus Snape por todos los cielos! ¡El profesor de Pociones, de Defensa contra las artes oscuras! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver a la normalidad después de esto?_

Miles de preguntas desfilan en mi mente y se agolpan una tras otra sin tener respuesta. Después de horas bajo la incesante lluvia, vuelvo a la torre de Gryffindor. Probablemente aunque dormir no resuelva el problema, por lo menos me relaje los músculos.

El día amanece gris, igual que mi ánimo.

Caminar hacia el Gran Comedor se me antoja tedioso e insoportable, ya que tendré que encontrarme con Snape también en ése lugar. Con tener clases con él a mediodía me basta y sobra. Cambio mi lugar de desayuno por la cocina y le pido a Dobby que me prepare algo.

Deambulo por los corredores, dándole vueltas y vueltas a las escenas de ayer. A todo. Tan extraño y de alguna forma jodidamente predecible.

Las horas de las asignaturas previas a Defensa, se me pasan más que volando y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar me lo encuentro en la puerta de las mazmorras, regañando a unos Gryffindors.

Entro lo más rápido que me dan los pies y me siento al lado de Ron, detrás de Harry y espero.

Algo parecido al dolor se escurre en mi pecho mientras noto pasar las dos horas sin que Snape siquiera me mire. Simplemente hace como si yo no existiese. Es más aunque no participo, tampoco parece notarlo.

Despide la clase y cuando voy llegando a la puerta franqueada por Ron y Harry, escucho su voz.

-Hoy al horario de siempre, no olvide que sigue castigada, además le restaré 10 puntos por no participar en clase y le añadiré 2 semanas más de castigo Srta. Granger- su voz suena monótona y aburrida, pero hay algo que me suena a molestia, irritación.

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza e intento seguir caminando, pero Harry se da vuelta furioso y le dice:

-Disculpe, _Profesor_, pero no veo por qué castigarla por no hablar si cuando lo hace también la castiga…Se contradice a usted mismo.

-Yo hago lo que me plazca Sr. Potter y ahora váyase antes de que con su comportamiento empeore el castigo de su compañera o se gane uno usted mismo.

-Entonces castíguenos a los tres- interviene Ron colérico, poniéndose delante de mí y por consiguiente, tapándome todo el panorama y la reacción de Snape.

-5 puntos cada uno y salgan de mi presencia en este instante. ¡YA!- levanta la voz y avanza hacia nosotros, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a los chicos.

-Juro que algún día, le meteré la escoba por el culo- sisea Ron, fuera de sí.

-Hermione,¿quieres que te acompañemos hoy en la tarde?- Harry me mira, entre furioso y preocupado.

-No…no…no hace falta- sonrío no muy convencida. Como veo que ambos están por abrir la boca para convencerme los corto- No hace falta que me acompañen, si quieren vengan a buscarme. Supongo que no será más de una hora. _**Tercer error**_.

Para cuando el sol se terminó de esconder yo ya estoy parada esperando que Snape me abra la puerta.

-Adelante- murmura desde adentro. Una vez que paso, veo que ha preparado más de 10 calderos, infinitos frascos con contenidos indescifrables y no alcanzo a ver cuántas cosas más, para que limpie y etiquete.- como verá Srta. Granger, todo sigue igual que siempre. Empiece cuando quiera y dígame en qué preciso momento tendré que salir para decirle a sus amigotes que se vayan porque usted no ha acabado con su labor. Si es que pueden entender un no por respuesta, claro.

-Dentro de una hora- lo miro desafiante, enojada por su acotación, innecesaria por cierto, de _"todo sigue igual que siempre"..._si lo que él tenía en mente es que yo me tirara en sus brazos, pues que se vaya buscando un banco cómodo para sentarse.

-Muy bien, así será- dice con una sonrisa torcida y pérfida. Se sienta directamente delante de mí y me observa. Cada uno de mis movimientos, cada suspiro, cada bufido, todo. Lo cual me pone muy nerviosa y se me caen los frascos de las manos o transpiro de tal forma que tengo que sacarme el sweater bordó y remangar mi camisa.

Snape no se pierde detalle y a la hora especificada, sale a la puerta en busca de mis amigos.

Vuelve con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.- Para su mala suerte, sus amigos no son puntuales así que supongo que ahora tendrán que quedarse con la duda de si usted se fue antes de que lleguen o se irán cansados de esperarla-

-Disculpe,_ Profesor_, pero quisiera saber de qué va todo esto- no pude contener mi rabia ni un minuto más. Parece más cínico que de costumbre.

-No sé de qué está hablando Srta. Granger- me mira divertido- ah, no, espere, lo recuerdo- da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo otro.- el momento específico en donde usted me abrazó y luego me besó ¿Tal vez?

Abro y cierro la boca, pero como sé que mi silencio no servirá de respuesta, cierro los ojos y poniendo los brazos en jarra le contesto- Creo que usted tampoco se quejó, _Profesor_.

-No juguemos al gato y al ratón Srta. Granger, usted sabe bien que se metió sola a la boca del lobo- Avanza más y más hasta que siento la pared helada contra mi espalda.- y supongo que sospecha cual de los dos es el ratón.- Su boca se cierra sobre la mía y su cuerpo me envuelve completamente.

Golpes que hacen temblar la pesada puerta de madera, nos sobresaltan a ambos, que seguimos besándonos lánguidamente, sin mediar palabra o sin siquiera mirarnos por mucho tiempo.

Me suelta suavemente y yo recojo mi sweater, mi corbatín y mi varita. No me doy vuelta para no tener que decidir entre irme o quedarme. Si lo miro, tal vez, todas las preguntas que están en mi garganta, se disparen automáticamente.

-Misma hora mañana, _Granger_- musita con voz ronca sin obligarme a observarlo. Supongo que debemos estar en la misma situación. O tal vez no, no lo sé.

Salgo al viento fresco que corre por los pasillos y cierro la puerta tratando de dilatar el momento en que tenga que mirar a mis amigos a la cara y simular que allí dentro no pasó nada.

-¿¡Por qué demonios te dejó aquí dentro 2 horas más?! ¿¡Te hizo algo Hermione!?- Harry me toma por los hombros y luego me suelta, revolviéndose el pelo fuera de sí.- Estábamos por ir por McGonagall para que arregle esta situación- dice Ron rabioso- esto no puede ser, ¡maldito estúpido!.-

-No es nada…sólo fueron demasiados-_miradasdiscusiónbesoscaricia smiradascitanueva_-calderos por limpiar.


	2. Misterio

**Hola! Aquí va el capítulo dos. Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

**Capítulo II:Misterio**

Aprieto mi paso hasta la mesa de Gryffindor sin hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Suficiente es con escucharlos. A ellos y sus insultos, mechados con comentarios de Quidditch que no tienen que ver con la conversación en sí.

Me siento ausente, en otro mundo, y quiero pensar que no es para menos.

Las cosas que fueron pasando y que digamos, dejé pasar, me torturan en mi cabeza.

Miro de soslayo a la mesa de los profesores y no verlo sentado ahí de alguna forma me incomoda, haciéndome sentir inquieta.

Les deseo a los chicos buenas noches y les miento diciéndoles que iré a dormir. Cuando en realidad ni siquiera acostarme me place.

Camino por los jardines del colegio, respirando la hierba fresca y pensándolo todo por millonésima vez.

Transito los pasillos vacíos y me debato entre ir o no a su despacho.

Veo una luz encendida al final del recodo y cuando me acerco, lo veo subido a la escalera donde tiene su cuarto de pociones y reservas.

Baja lentamente sin dejar de mirarme y a mí simplemente se me ha quedado el cerebro en blanco. Mi boca se seca y mi corazón late tan fuerte que hace que mi pecho duela.

Ladea su cabeza y después de unos segundos que me parecen horas, me mira de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche, Srta. Granger?

Me encojo ante su tono crudo.

-Vaya a la cama si no quiere que le quite puntos a su casa. Mañana a la misma hora- me mira una vez más levantando una ceja y cierra la puerta.

Quedo con la boca abierta mientras mi cerebro procesa a paso de tortuga que él sigue actuando como siempre. _¿Pues que esperabas?_

-_Pasteles de hojarasca_- susurro, despertando a la Dama Gorda.

-¡Qué desconsiderada que eres al despertar a estas horas a una mujer que trabaja tanto!- exclama indignada.

-No seas mentirosa, si te la pasas cotilleando con tu amiga Violeta, del cuadro de abajo.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe…Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías tu a esta hora de la madrugada dando vueltas por ahí?- pregunta visiblemente irritada.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- replico amargamente y me doy prisa para entrar en la desierta sala común de Gryffindor.

Me acuesto vestida, ya que estoy demasiado cansada como para intentar sacarme la túnica.

El ruido de la habitación me saca abruptamente del sueño en el que estaba.

Y aunque sé que se hace tarde y probablemente ni siquiera llegue a comer una mísera tostada, remoloneo en la cama, dilatando el momento en que las horas pasen desenfrenadas y me vea frente a él, desde la silla de mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunta Harry al encontrarme en el living de la Sala Común- por lo que veo muy poco-.

-Un poco, sí. –alcanzo a sonreír y él se sienta a mi lado, sonriéndome como si fuese la primera vez que me ve.

-Sabes Hermione, me gusta más aún cuando estás histérica por los exámenes que así de taciturna. Haces semanas que no te veo reír sinceramente. Libre.- se acomoda más cerca a mí, se baja los anteojos con un dedo y sonriendo socarronamente me dice- ¿Qué le pasa Srta. Granger?-

Se me eriza la piel al sentir nuevamente el _"Srta. Granger"_. Es tan desequilibrante escuchar esa frase de dos personas diferentes. Uno mi amigo y el otro…bueno...ni siquiera entra en una casilla.

Ron baja con una cara de dormido y alrededor de él baila el mal humor y Lavender Brown.

Se funden en un beso lleno de pasión y alegría y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ellos.

Ella es una idiota y él un gruñón, pero sin embargo, pueden hacer eso delante de todo el mundo.

Caminamos por el corredor y obviamente llegamos más que tarde al desayuno, así que escuchando las protestas de Ron y su estómago nos encaminamos hacia la primera materia del día.

Me detengo un momento para atar mis cordones y los chicos lo hacen también.

Ron se despereza cuan largo es y mira con ojos achinados la mañana brillante que asoma a través de los ventanales del pasillo. Hinche el pecho respirando la bella y fresca brisa y mirándonos comenta- ¿Dónde dicen que estaremos el año que viene? ¿Aquí todavía? Mátenme antes por favor.

Nos reímos con Harry y para mi sorpresa, el moreno se acerca a mí y se agacha para atarme los cordones él mismo.- ¡Harry! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solita! - apunto riéndome.

-Granger, Potter, de pie en este instante- una voz atronadora resuena demasiado cerca nuestro. Nos paramos uno al lado del otro y Ron se acerca a nosotros cerrando filas. Snape nos observa con sus ojos negros fríos y calculadores.-10 puntos por comportamiento indebido y 5 puntos cada uno por no estar en clase. Ni siquiera abra la boca Potter- murmura antes de que Harry siquiera termine de formular su protesta- y Weasley, cuidado con lo que pide…puede hacerse realidad.

Ron abre los ojos grandes, sorprendido, como nosotros. Ya alejándose, se detiene y señala- _a la misma hora Srta. Granger_, a ustedes los Gryffindors hay que enseñarles disciplina.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Harry levanta la voz perdiendo los estribos. Golpea la columna más cercana con un fuerte puñetazo y mira a Severus diluyéndose en el sol, con un odio incontenible.

-No eches más leña al fuego Harry- intento sonar convincente pero no puedo…estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Pelo grasiento que no sabe más que molestarnos!

-¡BASTA Harry! ¡Por favor!- Harry me mira asombrado y cierra la boca de golpe.

-No sabía que te molestara que lo insultara Hermione- me dice entrecerrando los ojos- Siempre que se metió contigo no hice más que defenderte..¿y ahora te enojas conmigo? No te entiendo.

-Quiero paz, nada más que eso- le toco el hombro y avanzo hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas.

El día pasa lento hasta las 5 de la tarde donde las clases por fin se acaban. Harry no me habla y Ron no ha aparecido desde entonces…parece que decide evadirse con Lavender a estar en un silencio incómodo con nosotros dos.

Me siento en el comedor agotada y cuando pensaba que nada me podía crispar más, me sobresalto con el atronador ruido del reloj marcando ya las 5:30. Eso quiere decir aquí y en China, que falta sólo media hora para verle la cara a Severus.

Abro todos los libros que tengo en la mochila, ocupando un lugar bastante importante en la mesa con la sola intención de que a nadie se le ocurra venir a conversar.

Esa bendita media hora me da vueltas en la cabeza y no puedo concentrarme en una línea de lo que escribo…es más no sé ni qué es lo que estoy escribiendo…no quiero ir, me rehúso a seguir limpiando calderos y despanzando sapos sin varita sólo para alimentar el placer de su señoría majestad Severus Snape. No. Hasta aquí llegué. No voy más. Se terminó señores, Hermione Granger hoy deja de ir a sus castigos…

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Me doy vuelta medio aturdida por la rapidez con la que me sacaron de mi ola de quejas.

Harry está sentado a mi lado. Se ve que mucho no le importó que haya desplegado mi arsenal de lectura e incluso ocupado las bancas a mí alrededor. Ha corrido todo a un lado y está mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Si Harry, obvio.

-Perdona si te grité hoy…lo siento de veras…

-Está bien…no hay problema…de todas formas quiero que sepas que no eres tu la causa de mi malhumor…estoy muy cansada eso es todo…

-Yo sé que no me vas a contar…- abro los ojos sorprendida- vamos Hermione ni siquiera me dijiste cuando salías con Viktor, no espero que me cuentes ahora si de problemas del corazón se trata, además no soy el más indicado...sinceramente no sé que hacer con Ginny…okey, okey- agrega viendo que revoleo los ojos. Su relación con Ginny es precisamente algo que no mejoraría mi ánimo- en fin, ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato por el patio?- se levanta y extiende su mano. La tomo y salgo del banco apoyándome también en su hombro. Se ríe de mi traspiés y su sonrisa ocupa toda su cara.

Hago un movimiento de varita y guardo todo en mi mochila. Cuando estoy por cargármela en el hombro, la toma él y me dice- ¿No esperarás llevarla tú, no es cierto?

-No claro que no, Señor Capitán de Quidditch, imagino que usted podrá- me rio por su cara cuando levanta la mochila y siente su peso- ¿Pero qué demonios llevas aquí?¿Un troll?

Caminamos por el césped prácticamente en silencio. Algunas veces cuando alguien conoce tu alma así de bien, no es necesario una charla superficial y rellenadora de silencios incómodos.

Nos acercamos al lago y contemplamos el sol caer entre los brazos del agua. Un espectáculo entrañable.

-ay por Merlín Harry, tenía que ir con Snape- giro sobre mis talones y comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo…como mínimo ya deben ser las 7. ¿Cómo pudo pasárseme de la cabeza?

-¡Hermione!- siento que Harry me llama e intenta apretar el paso para seguirme.

-Esta bien Harry, vete lleva mi mochila contigo, nos vemos a la noche, necesito llegara las mazmorras ahora.

-¡Hermione!¡Hermione! ¡Espera por todos los santos!- me toma del brazo alcanzándome y me mira unos segundos en silencio.- Espera. Yo…yo sé que no hablamos en el lago y que estabas cómoda sin decirme nada pero…-se despeina una y otra vez mientras busca las palabras- yo siento que llevas una carga muy pesada… quería que sepas que puedes descargarte conmigo…nada más.- levanta la mirada y me sonríe.

-Gracias Harry…en serio…gracias- se acerca a mí y me da un beso suave en la mejilla. Recoge mi mochila del suelo y se la pone al hombro.- te veo en la sala común.

-¿Así que por esto llega tarde, Srta. Granger? A mi oficina. YA.

Lo miró a Harry con desdén y como pude le hice señas para que no dijera nada. Snape se dio vuelta con mucha parsimonia y caminó detrás de mí. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Pude verlo yo, ¿o haces el mismo juego con él también?- ladea su cabeza y achina sus ojos como queriendo entender algo- Tengo que reconocerlo Srta. Granger. Es usted todo un misterio para mí.


End file.
